Winchesters and Remingtons
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Misty Remington has been bounced back and forth between her Mother and Father since she was little and the last time she left her Father, Bobby Singer, it wasn't exactly on good terms. How will things work out when she comes back and meets the Winchesters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Misty and Bailey_

I've had the idea for this story for a good long while and it's been sitting in my WordPad for a couple months. So here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Misty hummed to herself as she started a pot of coffee.

"Misty Mae Remington, what the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Bobby yelled surprising Misty, causing her to jump and coffee grounds to fly everywhere.

Turning around and placing her hands on her hips Misty shot daggers at him. "Jesus Chrysler! What the Hell, you should know better than to walk up on a hunter like that, Bobbert. I was just making coffee, you know, the stuff that keeps me pretty and happy?"

"'_Hunter_'." Bobby rolled his eyes. "I meant where are your **clothes**?"

Misty looked down at her bra and boyshort underwear and shrugged. "My clothes are in the wash, I ran out of fresh things. I mean, I could take these off too if it bothers you to look at a bra." With that she started to shrug the strap off her shoulder.

The low whistle that sounded through the room cause Misty to freeze. "Either you can throw your whistles--which makes you a creepy old man Bobbert, by the way. Or there's someone in the house."

Bobby went to open his mouth but got interrupted by someone else. "Please, don't stop on my account. I myself particularly **hate** to look at bras."

"Oh? Is that so?" Misty asked the man that moved forward a bit.

"They just--look so uncomfortable, I'd hate to put you through that." He said.

"Oh," Misty nodded. "So you're doing this for my own good?"

He smirked and nodded his head. "Oh definitely."

"Boy." Broke through the small talk. "You bite your tongue, Dean Winchester."

Dean froze and turned to look at Bobby. "I didn't know **you** could pick up chicks **that** hot."

"Oh gross!" Misty gagged. "You were so hot."

Dean turned and sent a smirk and wink at her.

"That was until you opened your mouth." She told him.

"Sam, Dean, this is my _daughter_, Nancy Drew." Bobby introduced us, stressing the word 'daughter'.

"You named your daughter Nancy Drew?" Sam asked this time, kicked puppy look in his eyes as he tried not to look at Misty in her underwear.

Misty turned when the coffee maker beeped, Bobby moving to stand behind her when Dean's wandering eyes went straight to her bottom. "No, my father just has a sick sense of humor."

After pouring herself a cup of coffee she went to move to shake their hands and rolled her eyes when Bobby moved with her, so she pushed him out of the way. "I'm Misty Remington."

"Remington?" Dean's brow arched. "I thought you were Bobby's daughter?"

"I am. I just chose to take my Mother's last name." She told him and took a sip of her coffee and watched as Bobby started looking through a book on the other side of the kitchen.

Misty just shook her head as Dean's eyes wandered up and down her body but she was a little shocked to find Sam staring at her.

"Nice, huh? They're real." Sam's eyes just went down to the top of her underwear line. "Hey buddy, if you're gonna stare, at least keep them up here." She pointed to her breasts.

Sam jumped when Dean clapped him on the back and blushed. "Sorry. I was just noticing your tattoo."

"**Tattoo**?!" Came Bobby's reaction as he stomped across the kitchen to her.

"It's just a tiny butterfly." She said and pulled down the band of her boyshorts to show him the small butterfly on her hipbone, Dean biting his lip as he watched.

Bobby's nostrils started to flare but Dean broke in. "Wait a minute, that looks familiar."

"That's because I have the exorcism written in it as the design." I shrugged.

"Smart girl." Dean smiled and Bobby had a look of what Misty would call proud for a moment before it left. "How did you fit it all in that small butterfly?" Misty shrugged as he reached out to touch it, getting his hand smacked roughly by Bobby.

"I still don't like the tattoo." He said.

Misty rolled her eyes and started to leave the room when the dryer dinged, cringing when she heard Bobby curse at Dean and the sound of someone getting slapped in the back of the head. "Don't hurt the poor guy, Bobbert."

"Stop calling me Bobbert!" He called after her.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Misty climbed from her car, dropping her car keys as she did so. Rolling her eyes and thinking back to the time she dropped them down the grate in Chicago that time...yeah, Bailey will **never** let her live that one down. She sighed as she bent over to pick them up.

"Well, well, well." Dean gave a whistle. "You are just all about giving me the best 'hello's, aren't you?"

Misty grinned and stood back up, pulling her jean mini skirt down as it had slid up a bit when she bent over. Dean grinned at her and then looked down at her tattoo. The top of it just peeking out from between her skirt that hung low on her hips and her form fitting Leonard Skynryd shirt that stopped just a bit below her navel. Misty closed the door to her car and she and Sam started for the bar, stopping and turning when they heard Dean's in-take of breath.

"Sexy, sexy." Dean said as he ran his hand along her car, Misty walking back over to him.

"Sexy car to go with sexy girl?" She asked pouting out her lip then smiling and winking. "Plus, it's the sexiest Demon you'll ever see."

Dean shook his head with a smile on his face. "Wanna get married?"

Misty laughed and headed inside the bar and spotting her cousin, Bailey, at a table, Dean and Sam following. Well--more like _Dean_ following, Sam telling him to leave the poor girl alone and stay out of her business. Dean of course not listening.

SNSNSNSN

"10 bucks says she has her tongue down Dean's throat in like 5 minutes." Bailey leaned across the table to tell Sam.

They looked up to the bar to see Misty smiling and flirting with a guy standing next to her, Dean on the other side of her trying to get her attention focused on him.

Sam arched a brow and smiled. "Looks like an easy 10 bucks for me."

Sure enough when they looked up five minutes later Misty and Dean were locked in a very heated kiss. Sam sighing and pulling his wallet from his back pocket and handing her 10 dollars, Sam mumbling something about girls being weird.

"No," Bailey shrugged. "it's just Misty's strategy to get the guy. She likes playing hard to get a bit."

Sam's mouth fell agape. "You hustled me."

Bailey smiled and shook her head. "No, no. You just don't..."

She trailed off and they both looked up when they heard Misty's giggle to see her and Dean hurry out the door.

"You want a ride back to your place?" Bailey asked in a dry tone, knowing they'd been ditched.

"Yeah." Sam nodded grabbing his laptop. "Thanks."

When they pulled up to Bobby's house and got out they were both shocked.

"Umm, this is where I'm staying." Bailey said.

"_I'm_ staying here to." Sam said a little uncomfortably.

When the front door opened Bailey smiled and flung herself at Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby!" She smiled.

Sam stood there with a weird look on his face and mouthed the words, '_Uncle Bobby_?!' to himself.

"Where's Misty?" Bobby smiled as he and Bailey departed from their hug, when he noticied the weird and uncomfortable looks on Sam and Bailey's faces he asked, "Where's **Dean**?!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"God, you're amazing." Dean breathed heavily as he collapsed on top of Misty, her breathing heavily as well.

Misty smiled and kissed his sweaty temple. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, hot shot."

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to her ear as she lightly scraped her fingernails up and down his back. "Hot shot? I like that."

Misty just giggled and started to kiss along his neck and jaw.

"You're gonna get me going again." He whispered hotly against her ear.

"Good." She smiled and captured his mouth in a steamy kiss, groaning when her cell phone rang.

"Let it go." He whispered against her lips, so she did only to have it ring three more times. Dean finally pulled away and fetched her phone and handed it to her, climbing back on top of her and kissing across her neck as she answered.

Her breath hitched as she asked, "Yeah?"

"You get your ass back here and I mean **now**." Her Father's angry voice boomed through the phone.

"_Shit_!" Misty sat up so quickly and with such a force that it made Dean fall off the side of the hotel bed they were in and to the floor with a loud thud.

Bobby nodded as he paced the living room of his house quickly. "Oh yes, that will definitely hit the fan when you get here."

"Dad, I--"

"Get dressed, get in the car, and get here **now**." He boomed again.

Misty nodded and got up, hurrying around while pulling her clothes on and turned to Dean, whom was still sitting on the floor rubbing his back and head. "_Get dressed_." She gritted out to him.

After Dean dropped her off at the bar so she could get her car and drive back to Bobby's, they pulled up front and just sat in their cars. Dean got out of the Impala and made his way over to her and opened the car door.

"Ready?" At Misty horrified look he gave a slight laugh. "How bad could it be?"

After some calming down Misty and Dean walked in the front door quietly, Bobby was there in a split second.

"You pervert!" Bobby pointed his finger at Dean, who rushed to stand behind Misty.

Sure he'd seen Bobby mad, he'd seen Bobby _pissed_ but this--this was going to be **Hell**.

"Dad..." Misty started.

"No." Bobby said. "Misty Mae Remington, what the Hell were you thinking?! You had no business--"

"No business?! Bobby I am an adult!" Misty yelled.

Bobby shook his head.

"Yes, I am. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do anymore." She told him softly.

"Yeah?" Bobby nodded.

"Yes!" Misty exclaimed. "You gave up that right when I was 18 when you told me to leave if I was going to hunt!"

Bobby gave her a look of regret then looked at her then Dean with tears in his eyes and left the room, Misty going upstairs and packing her things back up. A few minutes later Misty walked back down the stairs with her bags in her hands.

"Misty..." Bobby started but she held up a hand.

"Nope," Misty told him. "I can obviously that this was a _huge_ mistake."

Bobby followed her out the door. "Don't say that."

"No, it's true. This isn't my home anymore, it never will be." Misty shook her head and tossed her bags into the back seat. "Bye, Bobby."

With that Bobby watched as she got into her car and started down the driveway then turned to Dean.

"Watch out for her." He told him. "Let me know how she's doing."

Dean nodded then turned to Sam, who nodded as well. Soon after they got their things back into the Impala and drove down the driveway.

"She was right though, Uncle Bobby." Bailey said quietly. "She is an adult.You just have to learn to accept that she _is_ one."

Bobby looked at her, nodded, and went back into the house.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Misty and Bailey_

_This chapter's dedicated to Guardian Music Angel. Thank you so much for your awesome review!!_

* * *

"Misty Remington." Misty answered her phone as she drove.

"You're right." Came Bobby's voice. "You're an adult, and I need to learn to accept it."

"I--"

Bobby shook his head. "No, Misty, let me finish. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

"I'm sorry for what I said." Misty said with tears in her voice.

"I understand. But you were wrong 'bout one thing." He told her. "Misty, this will _always_ be your home."

Misty nodded and pulled off to the side of the road, noticing the headlights in her rearview mirror.

"I know." She told him.

Bobby was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "I told Dean and Sam to watch out for you."

"I know." Misty smiled. "They just pulled over behind me."

"You know, **Sam** went to Stanford." Bobby started which made Misty laugh and roll her eyes.

"I'll come home soon, Bobbert." Misty told him.

Bobby rolled his eyes and lifted his trucker hat to scratch his head. "Misty..."

"I love you, Dad." She said quietly.

Bobby smiled and poured himself some coffee. "I love you too, Mist."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Pulling into the parking lot of the motel Misty chose to stay at for the night and climbed out smiling slightly when the Impala parked beside her.

"So, are you here for the same hunt as I am or are you here to babysit me?" Misty asked.

"Same hunt...And I'm not _babysitting_ you--unless that turns you on." Dean smirked then looked at her. "Does it?"

Misty laughed and shook her head. "You are a dirty man, Winchester."

"So is that like a yes?" Dean grinned and wiggled his brows. "Cause I could send Sammy out for food and I could put you in time-out."

"Don't be mean to your poor brother." Misty told him walking into the main office of the motel where a woman sat behind the desk.

"May I help you?" The woman smiled slightly.

Misty nodded and handed the woman her credit card. "Yeah. I need a room for one."

After typing in the information she handed Misty her credit card back along with her room key.

Turning around she patted Dean's arm as she went past. "I'll see you later, Winchester."

"Hey Sam." Misty smiled at him as she walked around to her car and grabbed her duffle from the backseat.

"Hey." He smiled as he closed the trunk of the Impala. "Hey listen, I'm really sorry about the other night."

"What for?" Her brow furrowed. "I'm the one that jumped your brother and shoved my tongue down his throat."

Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his hand along his forehead. "Yeah, **that's** a visual I never wanted to see."

"Sorry." Misty laughed and rubbed his back. "So, you have fun talking with Bailey?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She's really cool."

"That she is." Misty agreed as she reached her room. "Of course, she takes after her big cousin. See you later, Sam."

Sam laughed and nodded as he waved and waited for Dean to come out with their room key.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I just--I don't think this is a hunt." Misty said as she followed Sam and Dean into a local diner.

"What?" Dean stopped to stare at her, only to have her walk by him and to a booth. "What do you mean, 'I don't think this is a hunt'?"

Misty shrugged and sat beside Sam. "I just don't."

The three quieted their talk as a waitress walked up. After ordering their drinks to the gum chomping waitress they went back to their conversation.

"Why don't you tell us what you meant." Sam said softly.

"Yes, tell us." Came Dean's smug reply.

Glaring at Dean, she said, "That girl has been coming every night since the late 1800s, she has yet to hurt anybody."

"_Yet_." Dean stressed.

"That's not what I meant." Misty shot at him.

"It's what you said." He shrugged.

Misty ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Why don't you come across the table and kick my ass??" Dean told her.

"Oh I'm _gonna_ come across the table." Misty retorted.

"Fine, come on." Dean threw back.

Misty lept forward, Sam catching her around the waist and easing her back down.

"Okay, I think it's time to cool down." Sam said, shooting a dirty look Dean's way.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Misty and all others you do not know_

A**/N:** Okay, so I'm pissed and this is my way of venting. My God, it's been how long since I've worked on this? May I think. Wow. So this is for all of my 'Winchesters and Remingtons' readers, if I still have any. But yeah, Penn State losing the Rose Bowl is to thank for this being updated. Enjoy! -Kalli

* * *

"'_I just don't think this is a hunt_'." Dean growled as he stalked into his and Sam's motel room, Sam and Misty right behind him.

"How many times is he going to do this rant?" Misty bit out to Sam.

"'_She's not hurting anybody_'."

"Hey!" Misty closed the door with a slam. "I said _yet_! She hasn't hurt anybody _yet_!"

Dean turned around and glared at her as he wiped at his bloody nose. "And I said '_Yet_ being the keyword'!"

Misty growled and pushed her hair behind her ears and willed herself to calm down, not to get into it with him again tonight.

"At least you finished her off before she ripped your throat out..." She tried.

Dean frowned and rubbed at his bruised throat, he was indeed lucky he killed the bitch before she could rip his throat out.

"You should have listened to me in the first place." He grumbled.

"I said I was sorry."

Dean didn't speak, just went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Rolling her eyes Misty turned to Sam and smiled. "Tell your ass of a brother when he's done with his temper tantrum, I'll be in my room."

Sam gave a nod as he chuckled. He collapsed onto his bed as soon as Misty left and opened his laptop for a new hunt.

The bathroom door opened and Dean emerged with a clean face and slightly swollen lip.

"Misty said when you're done with your temper tantrum, she'll be in her room." Sam spoke without looking up.

Dean just plopped down onto his bed and sat back against the headboard, picking up the remote and flipping through a channel or two.

"Seriously? You're still in a tantrum?"

"I'm _not_ in a _tantrum_--I don't want her to think I'm needy."

Sam snorted and looked up from the laptop screen.

"Okay, time's up." Dean tossed the remote aside and grabbed his jacket. "Don't wait up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misty opened her hotel room door with an arched brow and pursed lips.

"Yes?"

"I believe I'm supposed to be baby-sitting." Dean smirked.

Misty stepped aside and left Dean into the room before closing the door and crossing her arms.

"By the way you're acting I think _you_ need the baby-sitter."

"Naughty girl." Dean bit his lip. "Is it a turn on?"

"Not really, no."

Dean shed his jacket and tossed himself onto Misty's bed.

"Get your shoes off of my bed, Winchester." She warned.

Sighing he sat up and removed his shoes before sitting back against the headboard, watching Misty as she leaned against the wall.

"You still mad at me?" He looked up through his lashes at her.

Misty shrugged and stared at him. "I don't like it when I'm wrong, especially on a hunt. I mean, do you know how hard it was to start hunting in the first place with an old man like Bobbert?"

"Bobbert?" Dean arched a brow.

"He hates it when I call him that."

Dean sat forward with a smirk, reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the bed. "You get your kicks by pissing off your old man?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged, running her hand through his hair as the other rested on his chest, above his heart. "You know what else pisses Bobbert off?"

"What?"

"This." With that said Misty captured his lips with her own and pushed him back onto the bed with the hand on his chest, giggling when he took her with him.

Dean pulled back and rolled the two so he was hovering over her, his smirk back in place.

"I can think of another thing that will piss him off."

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
